


.Because Everybody Loves Blair

by Ceares



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-11
Updated: 2000-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares





	.Because Everybody Loves Blair

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *

## .Because Everybody Loves Blair

by [Ceares](mailto:Ceares@yahoo.com)  


Author's disclaimer: No,no, no...okay, rub it in already. Not mine. They belong to PetFly... no money made, or lost,or found...

Part 4/Because series (All parts are stand alone. If you do read the series, be aware tone as well as rating varies in each story. All scientific theories, magic rituals etc... completely made up unless otherwise noted. Please forgive any continuity errors, these were written out of order. Feedback appreciated.) No offense intended to either Richard Simmons, or Oprah. 

* * *

...Because Everybody Loves Blair  
[Ceares@yahoo.com](mailto:Ceares@yahoo.com)

"Ellison, can I see you in my office for a minute?" Jim looked up from the file he had been staring at blankly for the past five minutes. Not zoning, just completely lost in thought. 

"Sure Captain." Door closed, seated in front of Simon, Jim watched him lean forward with a worried frown. 

"Jim, what is going on with you. You've been distracted all day, and where is the kid?" Jim shook his head, unable to keep the anguish from showing in his expression. 

"I don't know Simon, He had court this morning, but he should be back by now. I've been calling him all day and he hasn't answered. It's over Simon." 

"What's over? Jim you don't think Sandburg is in any trouble or anything do you?" Jim took a deep breath, hesitant to say what he had been thinking all day. Afraid putting it into words would make it true. 

"No Simon, I think he's having an affair." Simon leaned back his eyes wide with shock. 

"What? Jim I really don't think..." Once the flow had started Jim couldn't cut it off, glad to be able to share his suspicions with someone else. 

"Simon he's been acting strange all week, and last night he was too tired to make love. Its probably that woman with the food cart. She's always smiling at him, or Davis down in vice. I caught him checking out Sandburg's ass the other day. Or maybe it's Rhonda. She's had her eye on him since the first day he was here. God it could be anybody. You know how he is Simon, he'd flirt with a house plant if he stood next to it long enough." 

Simon sighed, rubbing a hand across his face. "Jim trust me, everybody loves Blair, but not everybody 'loves' Blair. How long have you and the kid been 'together'?" 

Jim looked even more miserable if possible. "Six months Saturday. Obviously he's tired of me. I knew how he was and I convinced myself he would be different with me, but I was clearly delusional." 

"Come on Jim, just because the kid was too tired to fool around doesn't mean anything. I'm sure there have been nights when you felt the same way." 

Jim shook his head. 

"You mean to tell me that you two have had sex every night for the past six months." Simon's voice was slightly dazed. Jim nodded, and Simon stood up. 

"Okay, that's it. Get out of my office." 

Jim stood up too, shocked at his Captain's words. "But Simon..." 

"I mean it Jim. I'm not Dr. Ruth, and I refuse to feel sorry for a guy that has been getting lucky every night for the past six months. Just where the hell do you think Sandburg would get the energy to cheat on you? The kid is crazy about you Jim, and you are just plain crazy, now go." Simon sat back down, pulling out a cigar and lighting it, after his best detective left. That was why they frowned on couples working together. The other people at the job were always bound to suffer. 

Megan Connor was thinking the same thing as she sat in the break room listening to Jim. An innocent question about Sandburg had elicited half an hour of angst from Jim. She liked him much better when he was a hard ass who didn't seem to actually have any feelings. She really didn't know how Sandy put up with him. She wouldn't be here now if she wasn't feeling a little guilty. When she and Sandy had gone undercover, she had gotten a little hot kissing him, and truthfully she wouldn't have minded if he had been willing to take it further, but any idiot could see that Sandy was crazy about Jim, and ... 

"Wait, what did you just say?" Megan tuned Jim back in to catch the tail end of his statement. "Did you just say, you two have been making love every night for the past six months?" Jim nodded, his expression miserable. Megan couldn't help herself, before she even thought she had dumped her now cold coffee in Jim's lap, feeling only satisfaction at his shocked expression. 

* * *

Megan cornered Blair before he got into the building good, pulling him into the corner behind the vending machine. 

"Sandy, you have got to do something about Jim, he is driving everyone crazy." 

Blair stared at her with slightly unfocused eyes. He was so tired he could barely stand up. He had been in a court all day, and in the library writing until late last night, trying to finish the first section of his article for his uncle, and he had just noticed that his cell phone battery had died. 

"What are you talking about Megan?" 

"I mean he..." They both heard the sound at the same time. 

"Sandburg!" Megan's eyes widened in alarm, and she pressed a hand over Blair's mouth as he was about to call out. He could have told her it didn't matter whether he said anything or not, Jim would have no problem finding him. And he did. Within a minute he was standing in front of the machines glaring at the two of them. 

"Oh shit." Megan's whisper contained hints of desperation, and Blair began to suspect that there was something weird going on, especially when Jim grabbed his arm, and hauled him from behind the machine like a rag doll. 

"What's going on here?" 

Blair frowned at Jim's accusing tone. "Megan was just..." 

"Asking his advice." 

Jim quirked a brow, his look still suspicious. "Advice?" 

"Yeah." Megan nodded her head frantically, ignoring Blair's confused look. "Advice, about a good gift for my boyfri..lover." 

"Behind the vending machines?" 

"Ah, well, he works here, and I didn't want him to see us. I mean 'some' people, who didn't know how committed the two of you are, and who didn't know that I'm spoken for, might get the wrong idea." Jim continued to frown for a moment looking suspiciously between Blair's slightly confused expression, to Megan's overly innocent one. It was the fact that his guide's heartbeat remained steady that convinced him more that anything Megan said. 

The second person to corner Blair was Simon. Blair was headed back to Jim's desk with coffee when Simon short stopped him. 

"Sandburg I need to talk to you." 

"Sure Simon, just let me give this to Jim, and I'll be in your office." Simon's expression was panicky as he shook his head. 

"No, not there, Jim'll see us." Blair looked at him in surprise. 

"Okay, breakroom?" Simon nodded, and headed for the elevator. Blair watched him go, his expression baffled. He took Jim the coffee, then grabbed his laptop. 

"Hey Chief where you going?" Jim never looked up from the report he was scanning. 

"Oh, I've got some stuff to work on, and I thought I'd go grab a sandwich from the breakroom. I missed lunch man." Jim nodded absently 

"Okay kid, but don't spoil your appetite, remember we're going out to dinner to celebrate." 

Blair grinned. "Hey, you know nothing spoils my appetite." At least he didn't think so until he sat down at the table with Simon sandwich in hand. He had just brought it up to his mouth when Simon yanked it out, flinging it down on the table. 

"This is no time to eat Sandburg." Blair looked at his mangled lunch with regret. 

"You broke him, you fix him." 

"What are you talking about Simon?" 

"I'm, talking about Jim(I am a rock)Ellison suddenly becoming a refugee from the Oprah show. Hell next thing you know he's going to be crying all over my damn office." Blair wondered if Simon was having some sort of break down. 

"Jim? My Jim?" 

Simon nodded. "That's the problem Sandburg, he is your Jim. All of a sudden he's all 'touchy feely, share my pain.' I want my detective back, and you had better fix him or I'm going to have to separate the two of you." Simon groaned."Oh hell I can't do that, shit Jim would probably collapse completely. I don't know what the problem is Blair, but..." 

Blair sighed, "Don't tell me, take some time off to work this out?" 

Simon frowned suspiciously at Blair, but his expression remained neutral. "I'm not getting predictable am I Sandburg?" 

Blair shook his head, eyes completely earnest. "Oh no Sir, why you're a wild man. We sit around the Bullpen all day, just trying to figure out what your next move could be." 

"You are so full of it Sandburg. Just take care of this problem, you two take a long weekend, and I expect to see Jim Ellison in my office on Monday, not Richard Simmons." 

* * *

"Jim, what's going on with you man? You had Rhonda practically in tears, and all she did was save me a blueberry bagel." 

Jim ran a hand over his face, the anger and blazing jealousy he had felt back at the station fading to confusion. "I don't know Chief, lately I just freak out when I see you with anybody else." 

Blair put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Jim, you know I would never cheat on you. You do right?" 

"I believe you Chief. It's just that I can't seem to control this, and the way you act doesn't help." 

Confusion flooded blue eyes. "What do you mean?" 

"Oh come on Blair, you flirt with anything breathing." 

"I do not." Knowing eyes looked at him, and he shrugged. "Okay, maybe I do, but that's just the way I am man, it doesn't mean anything, and it hasn't been bothering you. Jim, I thought we got all this straight after that whole incident with Ben. You are the one that I want. Only you, remember? That hasn't changed." 

Blair ran his hand along the back of Jim's neck, kneading softly at the tense muscles. 

Jim's head tilted back, eyes closed as he moaned under the ministering hand. "I know Chief, logically I know, but this what I'm feeling. It's not like Ben, it's, I don't know stronger, weirder... primitive almost." 

"So maybe it could be some Sentinel/Guide thing." Scientific curiosity as well as concern flooded his conscious. 

Jim nodded, looking slightly sheepish. "Yeah, I think it is. I've been having those headaches again." 

"Oh man, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" 

"Come on Chief, what was I supposed to say. Guess what, I suddenly have a burning desire to club you over the head and drag you to my cave? I want to keep you handcuffed to the bed, and tattoo a big 'property of Jim Ellison' across your forehead so everybody will know that you're mine." 

Blair's eyes widened. "Do you?" 

"Yeah Chief, all that and more." 

"Well hell." 

"Exactly. I didn't think that would go over too well. I was hoping it would go away or that I could at least control it. Instead it seems to be getting worse. I made a complete ass of myself at the station today. I'm sure both Simon and Megan think I'm ready for the nuthouse, and I probably agree with them." 

Blair took his lover's hand and led him over to the couch. They sat and Blair tugged on Jim until the larger man was laying with his head pillowed on his partner's lap. Blair guided a soothing hand over his brow. His own furrowed in concentration. "Don't worry babe. We'll figure it out." 

* * *

Blair cursed as he closed the book. Nothing, again. He'd searched through every tome he could get his hands on, and he couldn't find any references to what was going on. He damned Burton's wife to hell for her little firebug frenzy. Who knew how much Sentinel information had been lost. What he did have was so sketchy it was practically useless at this point. 

He was growing more and more frustrated as time passed and he was no closer to a solution, or even a good idea of what was wrong. Things were getting worse. Blair couldn't so much as talk to someone, man or woman without Jim freaking out, and he hardly wanted to let him out of the loft alone. 

At first he'd wondered why Jim was affected and he wasn't, but then he realized that he was, he just hadn't really noticed. He wasn't feeling the jealousy and possessiveness that Jim was, just a vague restlessness and unease whenever he was away from Jim. He had just been so busy, between their caseload, and working on the article for Uncle Eli's magazine that it hadn't registered. It wasn't like he and Jim were separated that often. His own feelings were getting worse as well, leaving him on edge constantly, even if Jim was in the other room. 

Something was going to have to give soon, because he didn't think they'd be agreeable to letting him and Jim share a padded cell. 

"Any luck Chief?" Jim stood behind him, his hands kneading away at the tension knot Blair hadn't even been aware was there. 

"Nah, not so far." Blair leaned into the strong hands, sighing in pleasure. "There are so many resources that I don't have access to now that I'm not at the University. If I could just..." Blair slapped himself upside the head in disgust. And he was supposed to be smart. "Duh. My brain cells must be dying away from academia man. Giles." 

"You think he might know something?" 

"It's worth a try, plus Willow has access to the UC Sunnydale library. Between the two of them, they're bound to do better than I've been doing." 

Dropping a quick kiss on his forehead, Jim went to start dinner. Blair took his laptop into the living room where he could watch Jim work. He fired up, and e-mailed Willow Rosenberg. As he looked at his lover move around the kitchen, he spared a grateful thought that at least one of their vacations from hell had yielded something good, introducing them to some interesting people, including a Slayer, her Watcher, Giles, and her friends, of which Willow was one. Willow was a witch, not to mention a technowizard, and Giles was from the UK and his great great grandfather had been an intimate of Burton's. They were pretty much his last option now. 

* * *

"You know we could just become hermits." They lay cuddled up on the sofa, watching the fire. 

"Yeah?" 

Jim nuzzled Blair's neck. "Yeah. Find a nice cave to hole up in, eat lots of those roots and berries you are so fond of, and never worry about the outside world." 

Blair dropped a kiss on Jim's forehead. "Yeah, that'd be good, except Simon would find us, and he'd probably send Megan to do it." 

Jim sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. I guess we just have to kill both of them first, and hide their bodies." 

Blair laughed. "Sounds like a plan." 

* * *

Jim rolled over, reaching automatically for the solid body on the other side of the bed. When his hand found only cool sheets, he couldn't stop the sense of panic that washed over him. He sat up. and dialed up his hearing until he found the familiar heartbeat downstairs. He leaned over the railing to find his lover curled up on the couch, laptop open, and brow furrowed in concentration. 

"What's up Chief?" 

Blair looked up at him with troubled eyes. "I am so sorry, this is all my fault." 

The pain in his lover's voice sent Jim down the stairs and over to the sofa. He knelt down, taking Blair's face in his hands. "What are you talking about babe?" 

"Oh come on Jim. If you had a decent guide, none of this would be happening. Incacha would know what to do." 

"Oh babe, Incacha wasn't meant to be my guide, you were. Even he knew that the first time he saw you." 

Blair slid the laptop onto the sofa next to him and hugged the other man tightly. "What if this is because we started making love. I mean I just assumed that sex could be a natural part of the Sentinel /Guide bond, but what if it isn't? What if we threw something out of whack and this what we're going through is a response to that?" 

"Listen to me." Jim pulled back and looked into blue eyes intently. "There could never be anything wrong about us being together. No matter what. Whatever is going on, it's not that." 

"But what if it is?" 

"Then we'll figure something out. I've managed to 'lose' my Sentinel abilities before, I can do it again." 

"No! You can't do that man. Being a Sentinel is who you are." 

Jim shook his head, surprised that even after six months together, Blair still didn't realize just what he meant to him. "No. Being with you is who I am. I won't lose you, and I sure as hell won't give you up. Not for anything Blair." He kissed the other man softly on the lips. 

"That said, Oh Mighty Shaman of the Great City, I trust you to find a way to fix this." 

Blair nodded, eyes bright for the first time in days. "Your wish is my command Oh Mighty Sentinel of the Great City." 

* * *

Blair looked over at his lover, stretched out on the couch, idly flipping through t.v. channels. Despite the fact that it was the middle of winter, he was dressed only in a pair of flannel boxers and an undershirt that emphasized the hard curves of his muscular chest and arms. Blair took a moment to appreciate the view before going back to his task. They had been off from work three days now, and Simon had already called four times asking when they'd be back. 

"You know, its a good thing that you saved up so much leave before you met me." 

"Yeah, well some part of me must have know how much trouble you were going to be." 

"Hey!" Blair protested absently as he looked over the information that Willow had sent him. 

"Any luck?" Jim motioned towards the papers Blair had spread out over the table. 

"Well, Giles sent a copy of a letter that his great great grandfather got from Burton. It mentions Burton being privileged to witness some sort of bonding ritual between the Sentinel of the tribe and his companion, but it doesn't go into detail." Blair shook his head, once again over come by frustration at his ineptitude. "God I should know this." 

"Don't start that again Chief. You've done the best you could with the information available, and your own instincts, which have been pretty damn good. And we're still here aren't we? I control my senses, use them the way they're supposed to be used, to help people. Without you I'd have been crazy, or been like Alex, thinking I was invincible." 

Blair held up his hands in surrender. "Okay lover, I'm fantastic, I admit it." Sometimes Jim really did make him feel that way. Blair didn't know how he'd fooled the other man, but as long as Jim felt like that, he never wanted to let him down. 

* * *

Blair let his body relax slowly, searching for what, he wasn't sure. He hadn't meditated in a long time, the soothing exercise not being able to calm the turmoil that he'd experienced over the last year. Now he was hoping that if he released his conscious mind, and opened himself up to the Guide/Shaman part of him, he would get a clue how to proceed. 

There were very few records of bonding rituals of any kind, and none in reference to Sentinels. Hell, he didn't even know if that was the answer, but it was all they had to go on for now. Another deep breath, and suddenly he was in the jungle. He looked around for Incacha, or Jim's spirit guide, the panther, but was surprised to hear a low whine behind him. He turned and found his own spirit guide, the wolf staring at him anxiously. He turned and loped away, looking back for Blair to follow. They ran until they reached the temple of Sentinel's, and there was the jaguar, pacing back and forth anxiously. The wolf ran towards him, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. Blair put out his hand, feeling the wall that separated the two animals, even though he could see nothing. The wolf whined again as the jaguar growled, and butted his head against the barrier. The wolf lay down, smelling along the ground until he found an apparent opening. His snout slipped through, and he and the jaguar touched noses, licking each other frantically. The opening apparently was only big enough for minimal contact though, since the wolf didn't go through. Both animals looked back at Blair and he shook his head. 

"I'm sorry guys. I don't know what to do. I don' t know how to fix this." He could feel himself slipping away, even as the wolf issued a mournful howl, echoed by the jaguar's yowl of despair. 

He opened wet eyes to find himself back in the loft. His candles had burned low, and Jim had fallen asleep on the sofa. Blair stretched and stood up, blowing out the remaining candles and waking his lover to go to bed. He saw the pain in the eyes of their spirit guides again as he lay down, curled into Jim's warmth. He snuggled closer into the lover that he could at least touch, and drifted into a troubled sleep. 

* * *

He was back in the jungle, his spirit guide at his side. Once again he followed the wolf with utter trust. He could see a light in the distance, and as he got closer, he saw that it was a campfire. He stood, wolf by his side watching the four people around the fire, and he realized he was watching the Sentinel/Guide bonding ritual. 

Blair woke abruptly, sitting straight up in bed, his mind full. He reached over, grabbed his notebook of the nightstand and flicked on the light, scribbling madly. He was so intent, he never noticed his lover blink awake next to him, and glance at the clock, sighing when he saw it was only four a.m. 

Jim rolled over and closed his eyes, drifting back into sleep, when he was again jolted abruptly. Blair had jumped up from bed, and began gathering clothes together. 

"Babe what the hell are you doing?" 

Blair looked at him with wide, almost wild eyes. "Jim do you love me?" 

He scowled. "Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" 

"Okay. Do you trust me? Sentinel and Guide wise I mean. Trust me completely?" 

"Yes Sandburg. Sentinel and Guide wise, and everyother wise. What is going on?" 

"I know what we need to do, but its weird. I need to you to believe me on this though, to take it seriously." 

Jim got out of the bed, grabbing his lover's arms. "What we've been going through is pretty serious. If you say you know how to fix it, I trust you." 

"Okay, then I need you to call Simon and Megan and ask them to meet us out at Miller's Crossing in two hours." 

"Simon and Megan?" 

"Yeah, we have to have two witnesses. There's nobody else that we can call on this one." 

"I do love you Blair, but why do 'I' have to wake up our boss at four a.m.?" 

Blair grinned. "Hey, you're the senior partner man." 

* * *

"I must be completely crazy." Simon looked around, wondering what the hell he was doing at 6 am seated on the cold hard ground, in front of a fire that wasn't doing much to warm the area. 

He looked over at Megan in irritation. "This doesn't seem to be bothering you Connor." 

She shrugged, snuggling deeper into her coat. "You forget Captain, I come from a place where native magic is still respected." 

"Damnit Sandburg, aren't you cold?" He looked over at the young man seated in front of the fire dressed only in his underwear. 

"Ofcourse man, but this is part of the ritual. Actually, it's supposed to be done completely naked..." 

"Hey fellas, don't hold back on my account." 

Blair grinned over at Megan. "It's not you, it's poor Simon we're trying to spare." 

"And you have no idea how much it's appreciated Sandburg." 

They both fell silent as Jim came back to the fire, blankets in hand. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and sat across from Blair, facing him. 

The love between the two men fairly radiated out, for once not reigned in by the need for discretion, or even just a general consideration for friends who might not be exactly comfortable with the relationship. Here in the wilderness, stripped nearly bare, what was between them was elemental, and for the first time, Simon truly understood their bond. He had accepted it because it worked, giving him the best team he'd ever had, and because he loved them both, but he had always been slightly puzzled about the connection, even before they became lovers. The energizer bunny that was Sandburg and the stone man that was Ellison. He'd just assumed it was an aspect of the Sentinel /Guide relationship. But now he saw it clearly, almost like a visible thread between them. 

He glanced over at Megan and saw her watching intently, her eyes liquid with wonder. He reached over and touched her hand lightly, and she returned it with a squeeze of her fingers and a glance that told him she was feeling what he was. 

Suddenly the words Blair had given them earlier to repeat didn't seem silly at all, but right. 

* * *

Blair sat in front of Jim, eyes focused on his lover. Blue eyes met his, wide and completely open. Blair felt like he was absorbing all of his Sentinel's secrets and giving all his in return. He had known as he watched with the wolf what was occurring. 

Apparently if the Sentinel and Guide consummated their union the ceremony was necessary to cement the bond, or else it disintegrated completely driving them both into madness. His dream, or vision had shown him exactly how the ritual was performed. He had modified the ceremony, making sure the most important elements remained. 

Three parts, the binding of heart, of blood and body, traditionally, a shaman and an elder viewed two parts and gave their blessing. Those were the parts that Simon and Megan were fulfilling. The third part culminated at sunrise, the new day blessing the union of Sentinel and Guide. 

He took a deep breath and picked up the rope next to him. Placing his left arm over Jim's he wound the rope around both their arms. "I bind myself freely. Guide to Sentinel. I pledge my life to protecting the guardian as he protects the tribe. I vow that nothing shall come before my duty to him, and not even death shall sever our bond." The words flowed from him with ease, their truth blanketing him. 

Jim picked up his rope and repeat Blair's gesture. His rope encircled Blair's, binding them tighter. "I bind myself freely, Sentinel to Guide. I pledge my life to protect him as he protects me. I vow to honor our bond before all others, and not even death shall sever it." Jim's voice seemed to echo around the clearing. determination and sincerity in every vowel. 

Next came the blood ritual. Blair took his Swiss army knife and ran the blade through the fire. He quietly reminded Jim to dial down before making a sharp cut across the Sentinel's left thumb. The cut had to be deep enough to scar, and he braced himself to ignore the pain. He repeated the action on his own hand, catching his breath at the sharp sting. 

"Blair, are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Hey, this ritual usually involves a lot more ritualized scaring. I'm getting off lucky." 

Jim looked intently for a moment then nodded, seemingly satisfied with what he saw in his lover's eyes. He twisted his arm until their hands met, blood mingling freely as it dripped to the ground. 

"By blood we are bound. By purpose joined. Body to body, heart to heart, soul to soul." Their voices blended together as their blood did, creating one harmonious sound. 

Eyes never leaving the man across from him, Blair gestured towards Simon, who was the 'elder'. 

Simon's voice was solemn as he spoke, his hesitation and fear of forgetting his part forgotten as the words left his mouth with a will of their own. "As an Elder of the tribe, I bear witness to the joining of Sentinel and Guide. Two become one to protect the tribe. I give my praise freely and with glad heart." 

Megan stood of her own accord. "As Shaman of the tribe, I bear witness to the bonding of Guide and Sentinel. Two become one to protect the tribe. I give it my blessing freely and with glad heart." 

* * *

The two on the ground never noticed when their companions left. They had moved onto the third part of the ritual, the joining of body. An ethereal glow seemed to surround them as they moved as one to the blanket. The faint throbbing in Blair's thumb faded to nothing as he was claimed by his Sentinel. They joined as they had many times before and as they never had before. In the back ground a panther growled in triumph and a wolf howled in joy. 

* * *

End

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *


End file.
